Jump Through Time
by potters
Summary: What if the Power Rangers take a trip through time, but they're not alone in their travels. Overdrive through Mighty Morphin First season
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers.

Summary:The Power Rangers take a trip through time, but what if their not alone.

Chapter 1

Newtech City, 2025

Commander Cruger walked into the S P.D. Command Center. As soon as he did Cruger saw Dr. Kat Manx was moving from computer to computer typing very hard and very fast on each one. Cruger moved toward her until he was right behind Dr. Manx and as she turned to go to another one she walked right into him.

Dr. Manx: Sir, I didn't see you there.

Cruger: What's going on Kat?

Dr. Manx: Nothing sir, everything is fine.

Cruger: Then why did you put my rangers on high alert? I will ask one more time. What's going on Dr. Manx?

Commander Cruger gave a low growl. Being a dog-like alien he would sometimes growl when something made him mad. Now Dr. Kat Manx being a cat-like alien should be afraid, but she was so used to it that she wasn't. However he was higher than in rank, so she had no choice, but to answer him.

Dr. Manx: It's Grumm Doggie, he's gone.

Cruger: Well then find him.

Dr. Manx: That's what I've been doing There's no sign of him at all

Cruger:: Where could he be?

Just then Boom and the Omega Ranger came running in.

Boom: Sir, the other Rangers are gone.

Cruger: They most likely just went out o patrol. Dr. Manx please find the other rangers.

Omega: But Sir, Boom is telling the truth. I was talking to them and then they were just gone.

Cruger: gave another low growl and then turned to walk back to his post. While Dr. Manx began to scan the base and even the city for the rangers.

Dr. Manx: Commander, it looks like Omega and Boom are telling the truth. What do you think sir?

No answer came.

Dr. Manx: Doggie?

Dr. Manx looked at where Commander Cruger was, but he wasn't there any more.

Dr. Manx: Doggie?

Boom: Ah, Kat. I think we might have a problem.

Dr. Manx: Not Doggie and Omega too.

Boom: What do we do now Kat?

Dr. Manx: We find where and when they went.

Boom: Why?

Dr. Manx: Because Grumm went through a time hole and I'm messing so did the Rangers.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

Sorry I don't know what city the Overdrive Rangers come from yet.

Chapter 2

2007

The Overdrive Rangers Mac, Rose, Ronny, Will and Dax were doing some training in their morphed forms When Mac's dad, Andrew, came running up to them.

Mac: Dad, what's wrong?

Andrew: I don't really know how to explain it Mac. Spencer and I have been trying to figure it out.

Ronny: Figure what out Dr. Hartford?

Andrew: Well I notice that Flurious and Moltor were both about to attack, but then they all just disappeared.

Will: You have been trying to find out where they went, haven't you?

Andrew: Yes, but so far we've had no lucky in finding any of them.

Rose: They couldn't have gone too far.

Dax: Guys, I think we have more to worry about right now.

Will: Yea and what would that be Dax?

Dax: That.

The Overdrive Rangers and Andrew looked up to the sky. A weird colored cloud covered the sky and was about to bear down on the rangers. It went through them like a storm, but when it passed Andrew looked up to find the rangers gone.

Andrew: Mac?

Just then Spencer came running up to Andrew.

Spencer: Sir, I still can't find Flurious or Moltor.

Andrew: Now we have five more to look for.

Spencer: And who five would that be sir?

Andrew: My son and the other rangers. I'm guessing Spencer that what got Flourios and Moltor got the rangers.


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

Chapter 3

2006, Briarwood

The Mystic Force Rangers were out taking a flight when they were flagged down by Daggeron

Nick: Daggeron, what is it?

Daggeron: Well Nick I was sent here by Udonna. It seems like Claire ran into some trouble on her way back to rootcore.

Vida: What kind of trouble?

Xander: She isn't hurt, is she?

Daggeron: No she's fine Xander, when Necrolai and the Hidiacs were just about to attack her when all of a sudden they disappeared.

Chip: Cool. So that means we ok.

Madison: No Chip it means that now we have to figure out where they went.

Daggeron: I think we're going find what happen to them first hand rangers.

The wind started to pick up and leaves began to blow around the rangers

Vida: What's going on?

Nick: I don't know, but it can't be good.

Udonna: Rangers?  
Daggeron: Udonna, stay back.

Then all of a sudden the winds died down, but the rangers were gone. Udonna stood in shock until Claire came running up.

Claire: Udnonna, I still can't find any. Wait a minute I thought you were coming to talk to the rangers.

Undonna: I was until they disappear as well.

Claire: So now what?

Undonna: Now we have to find them and fast.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

2004 Reefside

The Dino Rangers were in the middle of a battle with Elsa, Zeltraxs, a bunch of trannadrones, the Evil White Rangers and a very tough monster. Even Mesagog had come out to see the battle first hand, but things weren't going well for the villains. The Rangers had already destroyed the monster and were now fighting the others. Zeltrax had once again began to fight Dr. Tommy Oliver, the black dino ranger, hoping that this would be the day that Dr. Oliver would fall. Then without any warning Mesagog and his goons were gone.

Conner: Ok, what just happen?

Ethan: Hey maybe they gave up.

Tommy: I don't think so Ethan.

Kira: So where do you think they went Dr. Oliver?

Trent: Yes, I mean that didn't look like the normal way they leave. It looked totally different to me.

Tommy: That's because it wasn't.

Conner: So where did they go?

Tommy: You might want to add a when to that as well Conner.

Kria: Ok, first of all, Conner don't be a copy cat.

Conner: Sorry.

Kira: Second, what in the world are you taking about Dr. O?

Tommy: That was a time hole. It can send anyone to anytime and any place.

Ethan: Whatever you say Dr. O. After everything you've I'm not about argue with you about it.

Kira: Hey where did Trent and Conner go to?

Ethan: I don't know. I didn't see them leave, did you?

Kira: No. Dr. Oliver?

Kira looked around, but Tommy was no where to be seen.

Kira: Ok. I understand Trent and Conner doing this, but Dr. O would never do this.

Ethan: Yeah, you're right Kira. He would tell us if he was leaving. Even Trent would, but I'm not so sure about Conner.

Kira: Ethan, just call Hayley already.

Ethan: Oh yea, I almost forgot. Hayley, the others are gone, even Dr. O. What can you tell us about what just happen?

Hayley: Well Ethan, I can't tell you too much right now because I don't know much about time travel. Time travel is more of Tommy's thing. As soon as I do I'll let you know. Ok Ethan?

No answer came over the communication system. Hayley looked for them on the scream, but couldn't find them.

Hayley: Oh on, not you guys too. Looks like got my work cut out for me.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't know the Power Rangers.

Chapter 5

2003, Blur Bay Harbor

The Wind and Thunder Rangers were training together on a beach where no one could see them. The Power Ranger's identities had been kept a secret since the beginning of the Power Rangers and these Rangers didn't plan on breaking that tradition. Back at Ninja Ops, Cam the Green Samurai Ranger was getting ready to go out and join the other Rangers for training.

Cam: Alright, I think I'm ready to go.

Sensei: Cameron, do you really have to go.

Cam: Dad, its only Ranger training. What could happen?

Cam open his hand and his dad jumped into it. You see Cam's father is a ninja master who was turned into a Guinea Pig by the evil Lothor and was now struck like that.

Cyber Cam: Hey dude, I hate to break up this father, son moment, but the rangers are. . .

Cam: Tell them I'm coming Cyber Cam.

Cyber Cam: I would dude, but I can't.

Cam: Why not?

Cyber Cam: Well because they're gone.

Cam: What?

The real Cam went up to the computer next to Cyber Cam. Cyber Cam was a computer program made by the real Cam to help out in Ninja Ops, so the real Cam could do more things with the Wind and Thunder Rangers.

Cam Looks like Cyber Cam's right.

Cyber Cam: Duh dude, that's the way you programmed me.

Cam: Yes and I can just as easily deprogram you.

Cyber Cam: Say no more dude, I got it.

Cam looked down at his father on the desk.

Cam: Dad, you don't think Lothor might have anything to do with this, do you?

Sensei: One can only guess Cameron.

Cam pulled the off Samurai Amulet from his neck and held it in his hand. Then it grew into his Cyclone Morpher form.

Cam: Samurai Form, Ranger Form Ah.

Cam then morphed into the Green Samurai Ranger.

Cam: I'm going to go out there and see what I can find outside, but first. . .

Cam picked up a device and scaned Cyber Cam.

Cyber Cam: Why did you do that?

Cam: Just in case I need you out there, but you can still be in here at the same time. Now see if you can find Lothor's spaceship.

Cyber Cam: I already did. It's there, but from what I can tell nobody's home. So what do I do now?

When Cam didn't both Cyber Cam and Sensei looked behind them Cam was no where in sight. Cyber Cam looked back at the computer, but Cam wasn't on the beach or anywhere else to be found.

Cyber Cam: So now where is he?

Sensei: Most likely he's where the other Rangers have gone.

Cyber Cam: Great, so basically it's going to be a wild goose chase.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers.

Chapter 6

2002, Turtle Cove

The Wild Force Rangers were just hanging out talking when Merrick, the Lunar Wolf Ranger came running up to them.

Max: Well look who finally came to join us.

Danny: Yeah, stay for a while. We hardly know you.

Merrick: No, I don't have time. I just came to tell you something.

Cole: What is it?

Taylor: It isn't Princess Shayla, is it?

Merrick: No, the princess is fine. I just went to see her.

Cole: So then what is it?

Merrick: I was attacked by the Orgs. It looked like they were going to win when all of a sudden they were gone. I looked for them. I even had the Wolf Zord looking as well. I couldn't find the Orgs anywhere.

Alyssa: What did Princess Shayla say about this?

Merrick: She said she'll keep an eye out for the Orgs, but that's all she can do.

Max: Ah guys, I think you should see this.

Taylor: What is it Max?

The Wild Force Rangers looked around and saw what Max was looking at. A huge circle made of different colors was only a few feet from where the Rangers stood now.

Danny: What is that thing?

Alyssa: I don't know.

Taylor: What do you think Cole?

Cole: Morphing sounds the best to me.

Taylor: Let's do it.

Cole: Ready?

Taylor, Alyssa, Max, Danny and Merrick: Ready.

Wild Force Rangers: Wild Access.

With the Rangers now morphed they moved slowly toward it with Cole, the Red Wild Force Ranger, and the leader of the team in front.

Danny: So what do you think it is?

Max: It's just a bunch of colors Danny.

Taylor: I don't like the feeling of this thing you guys.

Alyssa: I'm with Taylor on this one.

Cole: Merrick, is this what you saw when the Orgs disappeared?

Merrick: Yes, that's it.

Max: Orgs normally don't leave like that.

Danny: So what do we do now?

Cole: We see where it goes.

Alyssa: Right.

Cole: Everyone stick together.

Taylor: Yeah, we don't want anyone getting lost.

One by one they walked through the colored circle. Not knowing they were really walking right through a time hole. Up at the Animarium Princess Shayla looked for the Rangers in the water pool, but couldn't find them. She then turned away from it.

Princess Shayla: Rangers, where have you gone to?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

2001, Sliver Hills

Wesley Collins, the Red Time Force Ranger was talking to Eric Myers, the Quantum Ranger trying to get him to really join the team. Instead of doing what he was doing now.

Wes: come on Eric. You would be much better off fighting with us than against us.

Eric: Why should I? Besides with the Sliver Guardians around the Time Force Rangers aren't needed.

Wes: Aren't needed, Eric will you listen to yourself. I mean of course the Rangers are needed. Besides, you're a Power Ranger as well.

Eric: Well at lest I'm on the right team. Unlike you Wes, who betrayed his father.

Wes: On the right team. Eric, you're working for my dad. You should be working with us not for my dad.

Just then Mr. Collins walked up behind them. He thought he heard his son's voice, but at the same time Mr. Collins was wondering what his son was doing here.

Mr. Collins: Eric, is there a problem?

Eric: No problem Mr. Collins. Wes was just. . .

Wes: I was just leaving. Sorry to waste you time Eric. I'll let you get back to work.

Mr. Collins: Son wait, why are you doing this? Why not join the Sliver Guardians?

Wes: I already told you dad, the power rangers protect everyone. That's how it's always been and that's how it's going to stay.

Wes walked out of the building only to be stopped by Eric a few seconds later.

Eric: I don't get you Wes. You had everything and you let is go. Why?

Wes: My father and I don't see eye to eye. Plus I'm happy where I am Eric.

Eric: You live in a clock tower.

Wes: There is nothing wrong with that.

Eric: All I'm saying is that you should listen to your father.

Wes and Eric just looked at each other. That was until the rest of the Time Force Rangers came running up fully morphed. Wes didn't look at Eric again, but instead at his teammates.

Wes: Guy, what's going on?

Jen: Wes, a time hole has opened up.

Eric: What's wrong with a time hole?

Katie: It can open anywhere?

Lucas: Yea and it can take you to anytime.

Eric: What's so bad about that? I think time travel would be fun.

Jen: No, it wouldn't because if you say or do anything wrong, past or future, it could mess everything up.

Wes: So then let's get rid of it.

Trip: The only way we can get rid of it is to go through it.

Eric: Hey, if you guys are going to travel through time then count me in.

Wes: Eric, this isn't a game. Trip, are you sure that's the only way to get rid of it?

Trip: Yea and it has to be done soon.

Wes: Alright.

Jen: Wes, if you and Eric are going came with us then you both better morph. We don't know what's on the other side.

Wes: Right. Time for time force.

Eric: Quantum Power.

Wes and Eric morphed in the Red Time Force Ranger and the Quantum Ranger. One by one the Rangers walked through the time hole not knowing what they would find on the other side. A few minutes after the time hole had disappeared Mr. Collins with a few Sliver Guardians came walking out.

Mr. Collins: Eric? Now where in the world could he have gone off to?


	8. Chapter 8

2000 Mariner Bay

The Lightspeed Rangers had just come back from a hard rescue when their Captain walked in the room with Miss Fairweather behind him. Captain Mitchell looked at each of the rangers, but his eyes rested upon Carter Greyson, the Red Lightspeed Ranger.

Captain Mitchell: Carter?

Carter: Yes sir.

Captain Mitchell: What in the world were you thinking out there. You're the Red Ranger of the team which means you're also the leader, but it didn't look like you were doing that.

Dana: Dad, Carter did a great job out there and besides that dad it wasn't Carter's fault. If Joel hadn't gotten in the way Carter wouldn't have had to save him.

Joel: Hey, that's not fair Dana. I thought that thing was finished.

Chad: Sir, it was Joel's fault not Carter's.

Captain Mitchell: That doesn't matter; Carter is the leader of the team. He should have done his job.

Carter: I did do my job sir.

Captain Mitchell: Oh really, so then doing your job means disobeying a direct order from me.

Carter: Sir, what are you talking about?

Captain Mitchell: I told you to go after them, but you didn't.

Ryan and Dana just looked at each other. Ryan stepped forward from the shadows and Dana stood up.

Ryan: Dad, can Dana and I talk to you out in the hallway for a second?

Captain Mitchell: Of course Ryan.

Ryan and Dana followed their father out into the hallway.

Captain Mitchell: Alright you two, what's going on?

Ryan: We were wondering the same thing dad. I mean are you feeling ok?

Captain Mitchell: I feel him. Why do you ask?

Dana: Well because of what you said in there.

Captain Mitchell: You mean about being mad at Carter.

Ryan: No dad. We mean about how you said that you us to go after the demon.

Captain Mitchell: What about it?

Dana: Father, you never told us to do that.

Captain Mitchell turned away from Ryan and Dana. He just looked at the wall waiting for his one of his two children to yell got ya, but it never came.

_Captain Mitchell: Surely they have to be joking. I know told them to go after it_

All of a sudden there was a flash of colored lights. Captain Mitchell closed and opened his eyes a couple of times wondering if that really happen.

Captain Mitchell: Ryan, Dana please tell me you both saw that?

Captain Mitchell waited for Ryan or Dana to say something, but no answer came. He turned back around to see if they were thinking about what to say, but when he did he couldn't find his son or daughter. Just then he heard Miss. Fairweather scream and came running out of the room.

Captain Mitchell: Miss. Fairweather, what is it?

Miss. Fairweather: Carter and the other Rangers are gone.

Captain Mitchell stepped passed Miss. Fairweather and back into the room to see for himself. After he looked around the room he turned to an officer near by.

Captain Mitchell: You there, find out where the Rangers have gone.

Officer: Yes sir. Should I also try and find out where the demons have gone?

Captain Mitchell: Yes and let's hope they haven't plan anything. Without the Power Rangers there is going to be trouble if they attack Mariner Bay.


	9. Chapter 9

1999

The Galaxy Rangers were just coming back from a mission when Damon saw something.

Damon: Hey guys looked at that.

Kai: What?

Damon: That colored hole over there.

Kendrix: Ah Damon that hole isn't a good thing.

Leo: Then let's stay away from it. Come on we're almost to the ship.

Maya: Yeah, there it is.

Kai: Guys, shouldn't we be going forward not backwards?

Damon: What's going on?

The Rangers were indeed going backwards toward the colored hole.

Leo: Alright guys full power then.

Kendrix: I don't think it's going to make a difference Leo.

Maya: We're still getting pulled into that thing.

Leo: Alpha, do you read me?

Alpha: Loud and clear Leo. What seems to be the problem?

Leo: We seem to being pulled toward a color hole. Anything you can do about it Alpha?

Alpha: Well full speed might do it.

Kai: We already tried that Alpha.

Kendrix: Alpha is there anything else you can think of?

Damon: Yea and could you please hurry.

Alpha: I'm trying rangers, but it going to take me some time before I know what that thing is.

Mike: What is what thing?

Mike, Leo's older brother walked into the control room. He had to stay behind while the rangers went on the mission.

Alpha: Mike?

Mike: Alpha, who are you talking to?

Alpha: Leo and the others, they seem to be having trouble with a hole.

Mike: Where?

Alpha: They were there a second a go and so was the hole.

Mike: I have a feeling this has something to do with the attacks that happen earlier today.

Alpha: What attack Mike?

Mike: It was only a small one, but it was a little weird. They were there and then they were gone. I have a feeling that the two things are connected. We just have to figure how and where they went

Alpha: You mean when.

Mike: What?

Alpha: The Rangers and maybe others got pulled into a time hole.

Mike: Great, like I don't have enough to do.


	10. Chapter 10

1998 Angel Grove

The Space Rangers landed in the desert just outside Angel Grove. Andros and Zhane couldn't figure out why they were there. As they began to walk up the mountain Andros started to ask Ashley some question about what was going on.

Andros: So why are we here?

Ashley: We just want to remind ourselves why we're doing this.

T.J.: Yea and why we got our powers in the first place. If Tommy and the others hadn't passed on their powers onto us we never would have become power rangers.

Zhane: So the rangers who passed their powers onto you, they were the first rangers here on earth?

Cassie: Only Tommy was part of the original power ranger team. Adam, Tanya and Kat like us had their powers passed onto them.

Carlos: We never got to meet the original power ranger team. They left long before we arrived. Hopefully someday we'll meet them.

Andros: That I get. Now what is this place?

Ashley: This is what's left of the Power Chamber Andros. Before it was the Power Chamber it was Command Center.

T.J.: It basically did what the Astro Megaship does now.

Zhane: So you lived in it?

T.J.: No, we came here when there was trouble in Angel Grove. Which happen a lot back then.

Cassie: What do you mean by back then? It still happening today and will continue to happen until evil is gone for good.

T.J.: I guess what they say is true.

Zhane: What's that T.J.?

T.J.: Never make a Pink Ranger mad because then you asking for it.

Cassie: You got that right that T.J..

The Space Rangers began to laugh.

Andros: Where did you hear that T.J.?

T.J.: From Adam.

Carlos: Oh yea, he told me that one as well. I have a feeling he learned it from one of the originals.

Just then Andros's morpher went off.

Alpha 6: Power Rangers, come in.

Andros: Go ahead Alpha, we're all here.

Alpha: You have to get out of there Rangers. I'm. . .

Andros: Alpha?

Carlos: Wonder what that was about?

Cassie: I think I know. Look!

The rangers looked up just in time to see a rainbow colored cloud from a colored hole bearing down on them. There was no time fro any of them to get out of the way. When the rainbow colored cloud was gone, so were the space rangers. Back on the megaship Alpha6 began to look for the rangers.

Alpha 6: Hold on rangers, I'll find you some how.


	11. Chapter 11

1997 Angel Grove

T.J., Cassie, Carlos and Ashley had just become the new Turbo Rangers and were still getting use to it. Justin was teaching his new teammates the basics of being a Power Ranger. Justin would have asked Tommy or one of others to do it, but he knew they were all busy getting ready for college.

Justin: So that's pretty much it.

Ashley: Cool.

Cassie: Thanks Justin.

Carlos: Becoming a ranger isn't easy.

Justin: Believe me I know how you feel. It was really crazy when I first became a ranger. Of course I had Tommy to help and guide me.

T.J.: Tommy gave me a few pointers before he left.

Cassie: About what?

T.J.: About how to be a leader. After all I've never lead a team before.

Justin: Yea, but Tommy and the Red Ranger before him had the same problem you did.

Carlos: There have only been to two leaders of the Power Rangers.

Justin: Well yea, Tommy and the Original Red Rangers.

Ashley: How can that be?

T.J.: Tommy told me that right before the first Red Ranger left he was made leader by Zordon and it's been that way until now.

Justin: You're right T.J. and I've met him.

Cassie: Who, the Original Red Ranger?

Justin: Yea, it was right after I became the Blue Ranger. I also met the Original Pink Ranger at the same time.

Cassie: Really?

Justin: Yea. Her name's Kimberly Hart and she really nice. You would like her Cassie. After all you are both Pink Rangers.

Justin and the others were so busy talking that none of them saw the colored open behind them. The next they knew they were going backwards through time not knowing what was going to happen.


	12. Chapter 12

1996 Angel Grove

Tommy Oliver, the Red Zeo Ranger or Zeo Ranger 5 as he was also known when he fought, was talking over the phone to his girlfriend of three years Kimberly Hart. Kimberly or Kim as she was known by her friends was currently training in Florida for the Pan Global Games. It seemed even over a long distant relationship they could still make it work. Even if they couldn't talk about everything over the phone they did their best. All of a sudden the earth began shake and there was bright lights coming from the sky. Tommy opened his window and looked outside trying to find out what was going on.

_Tommy: Something is very wrong about this picture. The Machine Empire doesn't attack for days and then this happens? Hopefully Zordon or Billy will know what's going on._

It was only right before he was about to touch his commentator that he remember that he was still on the phone with Kimberly. He went over to where he had dropped the phone when it all started and hoped that she hadn't hung up on him. Tommy wondered as he picked up the phone if she had.

Tommy: Kim?

Kim: Tommy, thank goodness. I thought something really bad had happen to you.

Tommy: Not to me, but something really weird is going on.

Kim: What do you mean Tommy? Are you talking about those weird lights in the sky?

Tommy: Kim, you see them too?

Kim: Yea. Tommy, what's going on?

Tommy: I don't know beautiful, but I'm going to find out.

Kim: I thought as much. Tommy?

Tommy: Yea.

Kim: Just be careful.

Tommy: You know I will beautiful. I'll call you as soon as I can. Bye Kim.

Kim: Bye Tommy.

Tommy hung up the phone and then went to his bedroom door He open it, but only stuck his head to see if anyone was home. Once he was sure that he was alone he shut the door and pressed a button on his commentator.

Tommy: Adam, do you read me?

Adam: Loud and clear. What's up Tommy?

Tommy: We need to get to Zordon. Are the others with you?

Rocky: We are.

Kat: Tommy, I don't think this is the Machine Empire.

Tommy: Only one way to find out.

Tanya: We'll see you at the Power Chamber Tommy.

Tommy pressed another button his commentator and was teleported, but not to the Power Chamber which he was aiming for. Tommy and the other Zeo Rangers were teleport through a time hoe. Up at the Power Chamber Alpha 5 and Billy, the Original Blue Ranger were trying to figure out what happen to the Zeo Rangers.

Billy: I don't get it. Where did Tommy and the others go?

Zordon: The Rangers are still on Earth.

Alpha 5: On earth?

Billy: Zordon that's impossible. If the Rangers were on earth we would have found them by now.

Zordon: Not if they were in a different time we wouldn't.

Alpha 5: Different time?

Billy: Of course, a time hole.

Zordon: Yes, when the Rangers teleported they went through a time hole.

Billy: Now we only have to figure out what time they went to. Hang on guys, we'll get you back some how.

Alpha 5: I've been trying to find the Machine Empire for a while, but no luck.

Billy: Zordon, could the Machine Empire have been pulled through the time hole as well?

Zordon: That is most likely what happen Billy.

Billy: Great. So now we have to get the Machine Empire and the Rangers back. I just hope that the Rangers can hold on until then.


	13. Chapter 13

1994 Angel Grove

Tommy, Kimberly and Billy were still getting use to their new teammates Rocky, Adam and Aisha. The three new Rangers were with Billy at the Youth Center just hanging out.

Billy: So what do you guys think?

Aisha: I don't know about these two, but I'm still getting use to it.

Rocky: Aisha, we've been doing it for two months now.

Aisha: It's still a shock Rocky.

Adam: Billy, how long did it take you guys to really believe it?

Billy: A long time. I think I really believe it right before Tommy joined the team.

Rocky: Either way each Ranger got use to it.

Billy: Save the world is no easy business. Lord Zedd is not one give up, but then again nether do we.

Adam: That would be a good thing.

Tommy and Kimberly on the other hand were sitting by the lake in the park just happy to be alone. They were just watching the sunset over the lake and just happy that nothing bad had happen that day. In fact Lord Zedd hadn't attacked since the day before. All of a sudden Tommy got up and walked closer to the lake without saying a word. Kim just sat there watching him before she got up and followed him. When she got closer to him she touched him on his shoulder to let him know that she was here for him. Kimberly knew that Tommy could some times hold back some of the things he was feelings from the others, but not from her.

Kim: Tommy what's wrong? I know some thing's bothering you.

Tommy: What if I can't be a good leader Kim?

Kim: You're a great leader Tommy.

Tommy: As good as Jason was.

Kim: I see. You miss Jason, don't you?

Tommy: Yea. I mean I knew Jason is helping other people around the world, but. . .

Kim: You don't have to say another word Tommy. I know how you feel.

Tommy: Really?

Kim: Yea. I miss them to and so does Billy. I mean Jason, Zack and Trini are like family to us all.

Tommy: Yea, a Power Ranger family. The only this is that did I learn enough from Jason before he left. I spent most of time being a 6th ranger. I'm still a 6th ranger.

Kim: Well if you feel that way, why don't you give Jason a call or write him. Maybe he can give you a few tips on being a leader.

Tommy: You know I think I will.

Just then Tommy's commentator went off. Tommy and Kim looked around to make sure the coast was clear before answering.

Alpha: Tommy, come in.

Tommy: Go ahead Alpha.

Alpha: Tommy, you and Kimberly need to get out of that area right way.

Kim: What are you talking about Alpha? Tommy and I haven't seen anything.

Tommy and Kim looked up and saw a colored beam coming at. Then they turned around to see the other Rangers running up to them. Tommy and Kimberly just looked at each other for a few seconds before. . .

Tommy: It's Morphin Time! Tigerzord!

Kim: Ptlertacterly!

They only had time to morph before the beam hit and thrown all six of them through a time hole.


	14. Chapter 14

1993 Angel Grove

At the same time that all the other Ranger teams were being thrown through time the Original Power Rangers were just relaxing at the Youth Center. Tommy who had just gotten his powers back was sparring with his best bro. Jason Lee Scott.

Jason: Man, its good to have you back Tommy.

Tommy: Believe me Jase its good to be back. Even if it's only for a little while. I mean who knows how long my powers are going to last.

Jason stopped and led Tommy off the mat they were on. Jason then looked around to make sure no one would over hear them.

Jason: Don't give up Tommy. Zordon and Alpha are going to find a way to bring your powers back up to full. I just know it Tommy.

Tommy: Yea, but until they do Rita is going to try and get rid of me.

Jason: We aren't giving up Bro. So don't you give up. Besides Rita is trying to get rid of us all, not just you.

Tommy: I have to go. I told Kimberly I would meet her in the park after our workout.

Jason: Alright later Bro.

Tommy: Later Jase.

Tommy grad his bag and left the Youth Center without another word. It only took him about ten minutes to get to the park, but he wasn't meeting Kim there just yet. He just needed to be alone for a while to think.

_Tommy: I know I shouldn't give up, but after what I did to them when I first became a ranger. I love having my powers back, but how long are they going to last._

Tommy was pulled out his thoughts by a loud noise not far from where he was. Tommy ran to where the noise had come from. When he got there he saw Goldar and other villains he didn't know, but that's not what caught his eye. Goldar was facing what looked like a whole lot of Power Ranger team, but it they didn't seem to even try and fight back. Tommy knew that one way or the other Goldar was going to know he was there, but Tommy was going to get the jump on Goldar first. So Tommy stepped out from behind the tree.

Tommy:: Hey Goldar, don't you have anything better to do than pick on Power Rangers?

Goldar: Well look who it is. I was wondering when one of you would show up.

Tommy: It doesn't take us that long to figure out that you're up to something. The only question is how long it will take to bring you down.

Goldar: Well now Green Ranger that's not going to happen this time. Putties get him.

Tommy: I don't think so Goldar. It's Morphin Time! Dragonzord!

Tommy morphed into the Original Green Ranger. He noticed that the other Rangers still were try to fight, but couldn't. Tommy fought hard, but was losing fast. He fell to one knee. Tommy knew he couldn't keep this up much longer. He needed help and he needed it soon.

Goldar: Give it up Green Ranger. We both know you can't win this fight.

Tommy: Never. A Power Ranger never gives up.

Goldar: You don't have a choice.

Kim: Oh yes, he does.

An arrow came flying out of no where. It hit Goldar square in the chest and then it exploded, knocking Goldar back a few steps. Kim came running up behind Tommy.

Kim: Tommy, are you ok?

Tommy: Yea, I'm fine. I think it's just my powers.

Kim: They can't be getting weak already?

Tommy: Just a little bit.

Else stepped out of the crowd of villains and moved in front of Goldar. She looked at Dr. Tommy Oliver from her time, which had his hand on his staff ready to fight, back to the present day Tommy.

Elsa: Don't tell me Tommy Oliver is losing his powers.

Tommy: How do you know who I am?

Goldar: It doesn't matter; you won't be around long enough to care.

Kim stepped in front of Tommy ready to defend him. Goldar easily knocked Kimberly out of the way and was bearing down on Tommy.

Goldar: Say goodbye ranger.

Jason: I don't think so Goldar.

Jason came out of nowhere and knocked Goldar back a few steps

Goldar: Red Ranger.

Jason: Tommy are you alright bro.?

Tommy: Yea, just fine partner. How'd you know we needed help anyway?

Jason: Zordon, contacted me. Wait a minute, so you say we?

Kim: Yes he did.

Jason: Kimberly.

Kim: Hey Jase. Where are the others?

Jason: Dealing with some putties. Tommy, are you ok to keep fighting?

Tommy: Yea.

Kim: What about your powers Tommy?

Tommy: I'm not that weak Kim.

Kim: Jason?

Jason: Tommy if you start to feel your powers getting any weaker I want you to get out of here right away.

Tommy: Right.

A blast came flying at them Jason, Tommy and Kimberly just barely had time to get out of the way, but Tommy had no time to rest because Elsa came at him head on. He pulled out his dragon dagger right as Elsa bought her blade on him.

Elsa: Not bad Oliver, but you have to do better than that.

Once again Elsa looked over at Dr. Oliver. She then kicked him and knocked Tommy backwards. Elsa knew Rangers got up quickly, but not as quick as Tommy did..

Elsa: How did you get up so fast? I hit you hard.

Tommy: Maybe, but I didn't even feel it.

Elsa: Why not?

Tommy: My dragon shield protected me from your attack. Even if you would have hit me below my shield it would have healed me.

Elsa: You Power Rangers are pest.

Tommy: You never told me how you knew who I was?

Elsa: Oh forgive me. Trannodrones bring the Black Dino Ranger to me.

The t-drones went over to where the Dino Rangers were being kept. The force field around them was opened only a little so the t-drones could get in Dr. Oliver Still had his hand on his staff.

Elsa: I wouldn't if I were you. Not if you don't want young Tommy here destroyed and we all know what will happen if he is.

Dr. Oliver took his hand off his staff and let the t-drones lead him out of the force field. They lead him over to where Elsa was.

Tommy: What does this Black Ranger have to do with it?

Elsa: Everything. Isn't that right Dr. Oliver?

Tommy: What?

Elsa: Oh, I'm sorry this is Dr. Thomas Oliver or as you liked to be called Tommy.

Tommy: It can't be.

Dr. Oliver saw his chance and took it. He kicked Elsa backed into a tree and then pushed a few t-drones into the force field that held his students making it disappear. Dr. Oliver then ran over to his past self and grad him by the arm.

Dr. Oliver: Conner, Kira, Ethan, Trent let's go.

Conner: You guys heard him.

The rest of the Dino Rangers followed their teacher and fellow Ranger to a bunch of trees. The t-drones went right by them not knowing that the Rangers were right behind them, waiting for the t-drones to pass by. As soon as Dr. Oliver let go of his past self Tommy to his knees. His dragon shield started to glow just a little.

Conner: Dude, are you ok?

Tommy: Yea, I'm fine.

Ethan: Dr. O?

Dr. Oliver: Yea Ethan.

Ethan: What in the world is going on?

Dr. Oliver: When I was a Green Ranger I had my powers stolen from me.

Kira: But you got them back, right?

Dr. Oliver : Only for a while Kira.

Tommy: So lady was telling the true. You are me.

Dr. Oliver: Yea, I'm you from the future. Guys, give us a second.

Conner: Sure thing Dr. O.

The Dino Rangers left leaving Dr. Oliver and Tommy alone.

Tommy: Man, I can't believe this is happening. I thought the green candle was bad enough, but this is the worst so far.

Dr. Oliver: It doesn't get any better trust me.

Tommy: So what do I call you? I mean we both go by Tommy.

Dr. Oliver: Let's just stick with Dr. Oliver for now. So tell me what year is it?

Tommy: It's 1993. You know I don't why this is happening to me.

Dr. Oliver: What?

Tommy: I just got my powers back. I know they're not at full, but they shouldn't be this weak.

To Be Continued. . .


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Dr. Oliver looked down at his morpher.

Dr. Oliver: I know why your powers are weak.

Zeo 5: You mean our powers.

White Tiger: I would hope so seeing as you held the power as well.

Tommy: What's going on?

Dr. Oliver: There's more than one of you future selves around.

Zeo 5: He's telling the truth.

Tommy: I don't believe it.

White Tiger: It might be hard to get now, but some day you'll understand.

Zeo 5: Yea when he's had the powers like we have.

Tommy: Ok. I know what to call you black ranger and you all know what to call me, but what do I call you two?

Zeo 5: Call me Zeo 5 for now.

White Tiger: I guess you can call me White Tiger.

Jason: Tommy, where are you bro?

Tommy: Jason.

Dr. Oliver: Do us a favor and don't tell him or any of the other guys.

Tommy: Why not? I mean they're going to figure it out sooner or later.

Dr. Oliver: We're going to tell them, but first we're going to talk to Zordon.

Zeo 5: We don't want to be giving away anything that's going to happen.

Jason: Tommy, where are you?

White Tiger: Better go.

Tommy: Ok.

Tommy walked out of his hiding place followed by his future selves. As soon as Jason saw them he ran. He stopped right in front of Tommy, but before he spoke he looked over at the other three then right back at Tommy.

Jason: Tommy, are you ok?

Tommy: Yea, I'm fine Jase.

Jason: Man, you had us worried Tommy.

Tommy: Hey it happens partner, especially with our group.

Jason: That's for sure.

Tommy: Listen Jase, these guys some how know Zordon. So I'm going to take them to see him.

Jason: These three know Zordon.

Tommy: Yea well, they are Power Rangers after all. So is that ok with you or did you have something else in mind?

Jason: No, it's fine Tommy. I'll round up the rest of the rangers and meet you up there.

Tommy: Ok.

Jason walked away and went to find the other Rangers. Tommy on the other hand pushed a button on his communicator.

Tommy: Alpha?

Alpha: Yes Tommy.

Tommy: Four to teleport Alpha. I have some rangers who would like to talk to Zordon.

Tommy and his future selves were teleported out of the park and into the Command Center. The three rangers from the future looked around at the Command Center before their eyes finally came to rest on Zordon.

Dr. Oliver: It's been a long time since I've been here.

Zeo 5: Yea, but you never forgot it.

White Tiger: What are you two talking about?

Dr. Oliver: You'll find out soon enough.

Zeo 5: Real soon.

Zordon: Green Ranger, are this the rangers that wanted to talk to me?

Tommy: Yes Zordon, they are.

Zordon: Then how may I help you three?

Tommy: Zordon, I don't think you should talk to them all together.

Zordon: Very well. I will talk to you one at a time. Will the White and Red Rangers please wait over to the left side. I will talk to the Black Ranger first. Green Ranger, I must ask you to wait outside. Whatever they are about to tell me it is not for you to hear just yet. I will have alpha 5 came and get you when we're done here.

Tommy: Alright Zordon.

Each one of then did as they were told because when Zordon told you to do something you did it no question asked. Tommy walked outside to wait while the White and Red Rangers moved off to the side and began to talk trying to block out what was going on in the middle of the Command Center.

Zordon: Alpha, please block the Rangers' signal into the Command Center for now.

Alpha: Yes Zordon, right away.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

As Alpha 5 busied himself with the computers Dr. Tommy Oliver stood in front of his old mentor. Slowly after making sure the other two Rangers would not hear what they were talking about Zordon attention to the Black Dino Ranger

Zordon: What can I do for you Black Ranger?

Dr. Oliver: Zordon, you don't know how good it is to see you again.

Zordon: Who are you?

Dr. Oliver: It's me, Tommy.

Zordon: I see. Tell me what year do you come from?

Dr. Oliver: I come from the year 2004. Lots of things have happen since I last saw you.

Zordon: You can't tell me all of it, can you?

Dr. Oliver: No, I can't. If I tell you and things change even a little then the future will change as well. I mean that could mess up everything the Power Rangers have worked for. I' m sorry Zordon; I really wish I could tell.

Zordon: I understand why you can't Black Ranger, but what about the Rangers on your team.

Dr. Oliver: They know not to talk about it around the Rangers from the past. I even told them to be careful around the Rangers from the future. You can't take any risk when you're dealing with something like this.

Zordon: I agree. You seem to have everything under control.

Dr. Oliver: I learned from the best. There is one other thing Zordon. I have to stay here for the time being.

Zordon: May, I ask why Tommy?

Dr. Oliver: Please Zordon call me Dr. Oliver. That's only if you think the other Rangers won't ask a lot of questions.

Zordon: You let me worry a bout the other Power Rangers. Now why is it that you have to stay at the Command Center Black Ranger?

Dr. Oliver: Well for right now I can't dimorph.

Zordon: Very well, you can stay here for as long as you are in our time.

Dr. Oliver: Thank you Zordon.

Zordon: May I ask why you became unable to dimorph?

Dr. Oliver. I'm afraid I have to protect one of my Rangers and so I can't tell you.

Zordon: Of course. I would never ask you to betray the trust of one of your Rangers.

Dr. Oliver: Thank you Zordon.

Outside the Command Center the other Power Rangers had just teleport in, but they found themselves right outside the Command Center.

Zack: What's going on?

Jason: I don't know Zack. Billy, any ideas?

Billy: It's possible that I miscalculated.

Kim: Billy that's something you've never done.

Billy: First time for everything Kim.

Trini: Hey, isn't that Tommy over there?

Zack: Yea, it is.

Jason: Hey Tommy.

Jason and the others ran over to Tommy at once.

Jason: Tommy, what are you doing out here?

Zack: Yea man, you should be inside the Command Center not outside of it.

Tommy: Zordon asked me to come out here.

Trini: Why would Zordon do that?

Tommy: He wanted to talk with the three other Rangers alone.

Zack: What three other Rangers?

Jason: I'll tell you later Zack. Go on bro.

Tommy: Thanks. He said he'd send Alpha out to get us when they were done.

Zack: Why in the world would Zordon want to talk to them?

Billy: Zack I wouldn't

Zack: What?

Trini: I think what Billy means is that you shouldn't make the Rangers from the future mad.

Tommy: Especially the ones who are talking to Zordon.

Trini: What do you think Jason?

Jason: They seem powerful, but I'll have to see how they do in a fight.

Kim: Yea and if they're anything like us then we know how they use their powers.

Billy: I have a feeling that the ones that look like us are us.

Jason: Maybe, but I want to hear what Zordon has to say about it first.

2


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Tommy stood in silence as the other Rangers talked to each other and moved around. The teams from the future seemed to be keeping to themselves for now. Kim saw Tommy standing alone and walked over to him.

Kim: Hey.

Tommy: Hey Kim.

Kim: So are we still on for tonight?

Tommy: I don't know Kim.

Kim: Why? What's up Tommy?

Tommy: After everything that's happen I just don't think we should.

Kim: Tommy, Jason and the others can handle things for one night. Well maybe not Zack. Besides, you have to save your powers. We don't want to lose you again Tommy. I don't want to lose you again.

Tommy: I understand that Kim, but if the team needs our help.

Kim: They have the Rangers from the future to help them. So what do you say? Can we go out tonight?

Tommy: Yea, we can.

Kim: So then, what are we going to do?

Tommy: I was thinking the movies and then a walk in the park under the moonlight.

Kim: Sounds great Tommy.

Zack: Hey Tommy, Kim you two coming or what?

Tommy: We're coming Zack.

All of the Ranger teams were going in the Command Center. The White, Red and Black Rangers were standing on the side. Each one of them walked over to their team.

Zordon: Will the leaders of the Ranger team please stand before me.

Each one of them stood before Zordon while their teams move off to the side. As soon as he was in his place Tommy demorphed so he could save what little power he had left. All of the leaders looked at each other and to one to them something didn't seem right.

Nick: Hold on a minute. I thought the leader of a Power Ranger team was always a Red Ranger.

Dr. Oliver: That's how it started out.

Mack: How do you know that?

Dr. Oliver: I know because I was there/

Jason: The only people who know that were on the team.

Zordon: Black Ranger, it is time that you told them.

Dr. Oliver: I know because I was on the team.

Jason: What's you name?

Dr. Oliver: Dr. Thomas Oliver, but you guys know me as Tommy.

White Tiger: He's not alone.

Jack: Wait so who are you guys?

Tommy: They're me.

Nick: So there are three of you here.

Zeo 5: No. There are four of us.

Zordon: Rangers, please power down now.

All the Rangers power down except for three of them.

Jack: Two of the members on my team can't dimorph. Well, one of them can't and the other just won't for right now. Either way they can't leave here except for battle.

Zordon: As long as you are in this time they are welcome to stay here.

Jack: Thank you.

Wes: Ok. We know their story, but what about yours Black Ranger?

Dr. Oliver: I'm afraid I can't tell you that.

Nick: Why not? We would tell you things if you asked.

Dr. Oliver: There are just some things I can't tell you.

Zordon: Dr. Oliver is right.

Mack: Why not?

Dr. Oliver: What?

Mack: What can't you tell us?

Dr. Oliver: The past.

Leo: You mean things that have happen to your team.

Jack: I think he means the whole Ranger past.

Dr. Oliver: Yes. If any thing is changed then that means that the future will be changed as well.

Wes: That is something I can understand. My team and I are trying to stop that from happening.

Carter: Is there something you can tell us?

Dr. Oliver: Sorry, I can't and please don't ask my Rangers because they won't be able to tell you either.

Zordon: Jason.

Jason: Yes Zordon.

Zordon: I would like for you and your team to watch over the Rangers from the future.

Jason: Of Zordon, but from what I've seen four of the other team plus the Black Dino Ranger can look after themselves around here.

T.J.: I would hope so since me and my team protects Angel Grove as well.

Andros: Same here.

Mack: Wait, so does that mean you're not going to help the rest of us out?

Jason: Of course not. I just meant that there are others who can help out. Other Power Rangers who know Angel Grove.

Zordon: Rangers, you must all be ready for when any of the villains attacks the city.

Jason: You can count on us Zordon

3


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The Rangers walked back to their teams except for Jason. He notices that Kimberly and Tommy were standing close together. Jason knew at once what was going on. Tommy had told him when they had been working out the other day.

-Flash Back-

After they had finished their usually workout of sparring Jason and Tommy walked off the mat and let some one else have a chance. Tommy watched as Kimberly did her routine on the balance beam. Jason soon joined him and together they walked up to a table in the juice bar.

Jason: So what's going on with you and Kimberly?

Tommy: To tell you the truth Jase, I really haven't been able to spend a lot of time with Kim.

Jason: Wait a minute; I thought you two were boyfriend and girlfriend?

Tommy: We are, but I had just lost me powers when we started dating. So she was running around protecting the city from Rita. Then I thought things would change after I got my powers back.

Jason And have they?

Tommy: No. Now we're both on call to protect the city. Of course because of my powers not being at full I fight even lest than she does.

Jason: I can see where that could be hard. There is a reason for you not fight with us as much Tommy.

Tommy: I know, the more I fight that more of my powers I use up.

Jason: Exactly we want you to be with the team for as long as you can, but that's beside the point. Look, all I was going to ask is if you and Kim were going to be going on a date tonight?

Tommy: No. Kimberly has a family thing, but we do have something planned for tomorrow night. That's if Rita doesn't ruin our plans first.

Jason: I think I can do something about that.

Tommy: Yea. Like what?

Jason: I can make sure that no matter what happens you two don't get pulled in.

Tommy: But that would leave you guys short by two.

Jason: You let me worry about that. After all it's the leader that has to deal with that stuff not some who's 6th in line. Besides, it might not even happen.

Tommy: Knowing Rita, it will.

-End Flash Back-

Jason walked up to them to find out what was going on with them.

Jason: Hey.

Tommy: Hey Jason.

Kim: Listen Jason, Tommy and I. . .

Jason: Have a date tonight.

Kim: How did you know that?

Jason: Tommy told me all about it.

Kim: He did?

Jason: Yea.

Kim: Well then maybe you can help me out Jason.

Jason: With what?

Kim: Can you please talk some sense into Tommy here?

Jason: What for?

Kim: Well, first he was unsure about us going out tonight. Then he was ok with it and now he's unsure again.

Jason: I thought I told you that it was ok bro?

Tommy: You did.

Kim: Wait a minute, Jason did you actual say that?

Jason: Yea, I did.

Tommy: But this is different Kim. I mean now we're dealing with villains from the future.

Jason: Tommy, unless we really need your help, you're not going to fight. You have to save your power.

Kim: Jason's right Tommy. We don't want to see you lose your powers again.

Tommy: By the sound of it, it's going to happen whether we want it or not.

Jason: Yea, but not now.

Kim: Yea and besides it looks like you're going to be a ranger for a long time to come.

Tommy: Maybe, but that still leaves Kimberly on duty.

Kim: He's right about that.

Jason: No, it doesn't.

Kim: Are you sure Jason? I mean you can call me if you really need to.

Jason: Yes, I'm sure. Look even id these future villains attack all together we have enough Power Rangers to deal with it. Four other teams besides ours know Angel Grove and have protected it in their own time. So that means we have other Rangers who came help us out.

Tommy: What about Zordon? I he's not going to go for it like you Jason.

Jason: I'll talk to Zordon about it and I think he'll go for it. I mean he doesn't want to see you lose your powers either.

Kim: See what I mean when I say unsure.

Tommy: Very funny Kim. So if there's nothing else Jason, Kimberly and I have date to get on with.

Jason: By all means go.

Jason turned and went to deal with the rest of his team leaving Kimberly and Tommy alone together. As soon as she saw the others busy with Jason Kim turned to Tommy.

Kim: Give me an hour to run home and get ready. Then I'll meet you at the juice bar and we can go from there Tommy.

Tommy: Sounds great Kim. I'll see you there and I won't be late.

Kim: I'll hold you to that.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

With that both Kim and Tommy teleported out without another thought, everything was peaceful for the Rangers, but up on the moon it was a whole different story.

Rita: Well, what do we have here?

Goldar: My Queen, I tried to stop them, but they over ruled me.

Elsa: Of course we did.

Rita: What's you business here?

Flurious: I'm here for one reason and believe me I won't need any help.

Moltor: That's not what I've seen brother.

Gruumm: None of you will be able to do what I can.

Mesagog: Enough, I believe we are all after the some thing.

Zedd: And what would that be?

Mesagog: The Power Rangers.

Rita: So they still exist in the future?

Lothor: Yes and they're just as hard to get rid of as now.

Necrolai: Maybe, but there must be a way to finish them off once and for all.

Mondo: Yes and most likely in can be found in the future.

Ransik: I wouldn't bet on it.

Gruumm: Yea, the Rangers won't want to give away to many secrets.

Goldar: They won't be able to fight all of us at once.

Diabolico: That's only true if the Rangers don't fight together.

Jindrax: Yea and I've never seen the Rangers fight without each other.

Divatox: Then we'll just have to figure out a way to make that happen.

Soon all of the villains were at a table talking or rather yelling at each other about how to destroy the Power Rangers. Hours seemed to fly by and soon night had fallen over Angel Grove. The villains still hadn't come up with anything and now were yelling at each other even more than before.

Ecliptor: Enough, we should be fighting the rangers not each other.

Trakeena: The only problem with that is they defeat us every time.

Mesagog: Only when the Rangers themselves worked together as a team. Alone they are weak and can be finished off easily.

Lothor: So we attack them one at time.

Vypra: The Rangers would catch on and fast.

Divatox: Well, we could get of the leader and watch as the Rangers fall.

Elsa: That may work for the rest of you, but not for us.

Zedd: Well now, it looks like I'm not the only one to have to deal with a leader of a different color.

Gruumm: Yes and it's not the last.

Moltor: Who in the world are these Rangers of different colors that lead the Power Rangers?

Gruumm: Command Anubis "Doggie" Cruger. Also known as the Shadow Ranger.

Mesagog: Zeltrax?

Zeltrax: Yes my Lord.

Mesagog: Please tell our friends here about our little problem of a Ranger, seeing as how much you want to finish him.

Zeltrax: Yes Lord Mesagog. The Black Dino Ranger leads his team like nothing before him. His name is Dr. Thomas Oliver, but he mostly goes by Tommy.

Machina: What did you say?

Zedd: Tommy Oliver is the Black Ranger you after?

Zeltrax: Yes.

Rita: There's no way to get rid of him.

Lothor: You know this Ranger?

Elsa: It seems that Tommy Oliver as a Green Ranger.

Rita: You mean an Evil Green Ranger.

Nadira: Evil?

Rita: Yes, when he became a Ranger Tommy was working for me, but then the Rangers freed him from my spell. I took away his powers, but he some how got them back with the help of his friends.

Mondo: It seems we've all had our problems with that boy.

At that moment Goldar enter the room, walked over to Rita and bowed.

Goldar: I'm sorry to bother you my queen, but two of the Rangers are alone in the park.

Rita: Show me.

Rita got up and followed Goldar to her telescope. There Goldar pointed at earth below them and where the two Rangers were. At this paint the other villains had followed and were now watching closely. Rita focus her magic telescope on the park and saw that the two Rangers in the park were Tommy and Kimberly.

Rita: Looks like Tommy and Kimberly are taking a little walk in the park.

Goldar: I'll teach them that they shouldn't be out at night.

Rita: Good and make sure Tommy especially knows it.

Goldar: Yes my queen.

Mesagog: Wait.

Rita: Why?

Mesagog: Zeltrax, will do it along with Elsa and the help of the Tyrannodrones.

Goldar: I don't need any help from someone from the future.

Elsa: Good because you aren't going to be fight at all.

Goldar: My Queen?

Rita: Quiet Goldar. What so you have in mind?

Mesagog: If even one of the Tommy's from the past is destroyed the others after him will fall or disappear.

Elsa: So take out the very first one, your Green Ranger. . .

Zeltrax: And you mess up the whole Power Ranger line.

Divatox: So why does your henchmen get to do it?

Zeltrax: I know Dr. Oliver's moves inside and out. Even at this stage of life he will be no match for me.

Elsa: Neither will his little girlfriend. I'll see to that with a little help.

Mesagog: One other thing. Take the White Dino Ranger with you.

Zeltrax: Yes Master, as you wish.

Rita: You have an Evil Ranger?

Mesagog: A clone, but he'll get the job done.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Back on earth Kimberly and Tommy were in the middle of a romance walk under the moonlight just happy to be alone.

Tommy: Finally, it's just the two of us.

Kim: I know Tommy. We most likely won't get to do this again until all the future Rangers got home.

Elsa: They're not going anywhere, but they are going to be destroyed.

Tommy and Kim turned around and came face to face with Mesagog's evil forces.

White Ranger Clone: Like the two of you.

Kim: Wait a minute, aren't you on the wrong side? I mean shouldn't you be fighting them not helping them.

White Ranger Clone: I serve my master and no one else.

Elsa: Yes and the only ones he's going to be fighting his you.

Tommy: Aw man, not you again.

Zeltrax: I'm the only one you have to worry about Tommy.

Kim: Well if that's the way you want it.

Tommy: It's. . .

But Tommy was cut off. Zeltrax came running and hit Tommy full force in the chest which knocked the morpher out of his hand. He was sent flying and landed flat on his stomach.

Kim: Tommy!

Tommy could hear Kim calling for him as he rolled over onto his back, but there was nothing he could do about it right then. He was them lifted onto his feet and was faced toward Kim. He could see that she was fighting the thing that held her, but it was no good.

Kim: Tommy, are you ok?

Tommy: I think so. What about you Kim?

Kim: Yea, but I drop my morpher.

Tommy: So did I.

Elsa: Not that it would have a difference.

Tommy: If you want me fine, but leave Kimberly alone.

White Ranger Clone" Now why would we let a Power Ranger go?

Elsa: We wouldn't.

Zeltrax: You two can do what you like to the girl, but Oliver is mine.

Up at the Command Center the alarms started to go off.

Alpha: Ay Ai ay ai, there's trouble in Angel Grove park.

Zordon: Kimberly and Tommy are in trouble Alpha.

Alpha: I'll let the other Rangers know.

Dr. Oliver: Wait Alpha.

The Black Dino Ranger step in front of the viewing globe and watched.

Dr. Oliver: I'll do it, alone.

Zordon: That would be unwise Black Ranger.

Dr. Tommy Oliver turned around and faced his old mentor.

Dr. Oliver: Zordon, I know you may not like it, but I have to do this alone. Its because of me that Zeltrax is even after them. He's been trying to destroy me since day one. Also I'm one of the only people who know what Zeltrax or any of them can do.

Zordon: That maybe so, but it would be wise to call in some of the other Rangers.

Dr. Oliver: There's no time. Zordon, you know what could happen if any of my selves are destroyed. You also know what I can do.

Zordon: Very well, but be careful Black Ranger.

Dr. Oliver: You can count on it Zordon.

Dr. Oliver teleported down to the park out of sight from Zeltrax and Elsa, but only for the time being because he knew the minute he walked out into the open Zeltrax would want to fight. Zeltrax at that minute was about to deliver the final blow to Tommy's younger self and the Black Dino Ranger knew he had only just gotten there in time.

Dr. Oliver: Brachio staff, fire.

Zeltrax saw the shot coming at him and moved out of the away. However as he did Zeltrax let go of Tommy. The youth moved away as fast as he could to where the Black Ranger was standing.

Tommy: Thanks.

Dr. Oliver: No Problem.

Kimberly, who struggled for the whole time used the blast to escape of the White Ranger Clone and Elsa. She flipped her away over to them and picked up her morpher on the way.

Tommy: Nice one Kim.

Kim: Thanks Tommy.

Dr. Oliver: I think its best if we save that for later.

Kim: He's right Tommy.

Tommy: Yea. Got you morpher Kim?

Kim: Now I do. What about you Tommy?

Tommy: Of course.

Zeltrax: It doesn't matter if you do.

Dr. Oliver: We'll see about that Zeltrax. Do it.

Tommy: It's Morphin Time! Dragonzord!

Kim: Pterodactyl!

Tommy and Kimberly morphed into their Ranger suits ready to fight.

Tommy: What's a matter? Don't want to fight with us anymore or are you just afraid?

Mesagog: It is you who should be afraid Green Ranger.

A Dinosaur-like creature came walking out from the shadows of the trees. Tommy and Kimberly had never, in their time of being Power Rangers, seen anything like it.

Kim: What is that thing?

Dr. Oliver: Mesagog.

Mesagog: Dr. Thomas Oliver, how good of you to join us.

Dr. Oliver: I'll bet, but none of your tricks are going to work on me Mesagog.

Zeltrax: It makes no difference now because your mine Oliver.

Dr. Oliver: We shall see Zeltrax.

Mesagog: Why are the Pink and Green Rangers still standing?

Elsa: We would have finished them by now My Lord, but Oliver showed up.

Conner: Then I guess you won't mind if we join the party.

The rest of the Dino Rangers came running up to the three other rangers.

Dr. Oliver: What are you four doing here?

Trent: We were taking a walk and then we heard the shot.

Kira: So we came running.

Kim: Wait a minute, there are two White Dino Rangers.

Ethan: No, just one.

Conner: The other one a clone.

Tommy: What?

Dr. Oliver: I'll explain later.

Elsa: Better do it now Oliver because you don't have later.

Zeltrax: Master, let me do it now.

Mesagog: No, we must plan this moment more carefully.

Zeltrax: Next time we meet Oliver, I will finish you.

Dr. Oliver: I'll be waiting Zeltrax.


	21. author's note

Sorry it's taking me so long with the next chapter. I've been busy with other things, but I plan on putting up a new chapter soon.


	22. Chapter 21

Sorry it took me so long, but I've been working on other things.

Chapter 21

As soon as they had all disappeared Kimberly turned to the Black Dino Ranger. She couldn't figure out what just happen, but she had a feeling that he would.

Kim: What was that all about?

Dr. Oliver: It was nothing.

Tommy: It didn't seem like nothing.

Ethan: No kidding.

Conner: So what are you two doing out here?

Tommy: Just taking a walk.

Kim: I'm afraid we have to cut it short Tommy.

Tommy: Yea, your right Kim.

Trent: Don't cut it short because of us.

Tommy: We're not.

Kim: See, my mom wants me home by a certain time. That's what I get for still being in high school.

Kira: I know the feeling.

Tommy: Well, good night.

Conner: Night.

The Dino Rangers watch as Tommy and Kimberly walk away from them before turning to their teacher.

Conner: Dr. O, what just happen?

Ethan: Yea, I mean I know they're both ranger,

Trent: One of them being you,

Conner: as a teenager,

Ethan: but Mesagog and his goons usually only go after us.

Dr. Oliver: Zeltrax was the real problem tonight.

Conner: Zeltrax is always the problem.

Ethan: Yea, that's nothing new Dr. O.

Dr. Oliver turned and walked away from his students.

Kira: Guys.

Kira ran after him with Conner, Ethan and Trent right behind her. They found their teacher standing on the bank looking out over the lake. Kira walked up to him and touched his shoulder.

Kira: Dr. Oliver, what aren't you telling us?

Dr. Thomas Oliver looked over at Kira before looking back over the lake. Kira looked over at the guys for help, but only Trent really got what she wanted. He slowly walked up to the other side of his teacher. Trent looked up at his teacher and he had a feeling he knew what was going through his teacher's head right then.

Trent: Look Dr. Oliver, I know what your going through. After all I did go through the same thing.

Dr. Oliver: This is hardly the same thing Trent.

Ethan: What do you mean Dr. O?

Dr. Oliver: You four wouldn't understand.

Conner: Then help us to Dr. O. Whatever it is, we can take it.

Kira: Conner's right Dr. O. We can handle whatever it is.

The Black Ranger turned around and faced his students. Kira and Trent were still on either side of him.

Dr. Oliver: Zeltrax was after me tonight.

Conner: There's nothing new about that Dr. O.

Ethan: Yea, Zeltrax is always after you.

Dr. Oliver: It was different this time.

Trent: How so?

Dr. Oliver: He was after my past self.

Kira: Does it make a difference if he was after you or your past self?

Dr. Oliver: Yea, it does Kira.

Kira: Why?

Dr. Oliver: Because if even one of my past selves is destroyed then I will disappear forever.

Ethan: Your joking, right Dr. O?

Dr. Oliver: No Ethan, I'm not.

Conner: That's not good.

Kira: No kidding Conner. Of course that's not good, for any of us.

Trent: They must really want to get rid of you Dr. O.

Dr. Oliver: Yea, but now that I think about it they all have.

Trent: So what can we do?

Dr. Oliver: Nothing Trent.

Conner: There's go to be something we can do"

Dr. Oliver: The only thing you four need to do is go and get some rest. We still have training tomorrow.

Kira: But. . .

Dr. Oliver: I don't want to hear another word from any of you. Your not to tell anyone about what we just talked about. Now go.

Kira: Power down.

Ethan, Conner and Trent: Power down.

Kira, Ethan, Conner and Trent demorph, but they didn't move at first. When the guys started to move away Kira stay right where she was. She saw that the Black Dino Ranger had moved closer to the edge of the bank.

Kira: Dr. Oliver?

Dr. Oliver: Yea.

Kira: Nothing. I'll see you tomorrow for training.

Kira turned and started to walk away to catch up with the guys. Dr. Oliver turned away from the lake to look at her.

Dr. Oliver: Kira.

Kira stopped and turned back around to look at her teacher.

Kira: Yea Dr. O.

Dr. Oliver: I'm going to train with you before the guys.

Kira: Was it the way I reacted tonight?

Dr. Oliver: Kira, a Ranger. . .

Kira: must always be ready to move. I know Dr. O, we all know.

Dr. Oliver: Just be there Kira.

Kira: I will. Night Dr. O.

Dr. Oliver: Night Kira.

Dr. Tommy Oliver turned back to the lake as Kira ran to caught up with the guys who had walked slowly away from the lake. Dr. Oliver stood on the bank for only a more minutes before teleporting back to the Command Center.


	23. Chapter 22

At the same time Tommy, of the present day, had just taken his girlfriend, Kimberly Hart, home and was now walking down the street when he came across two of his future selves

At the same time Tommy, of the present day, had just taken his girlfriend, Kimberly Hart, home and was now walking down the street when he came across two of his future selves. He followed them to a place close by where no one could see or hear them. The two future Rangers took off their masks before they said a word.

Tommy: I take it you both saw what happen?

Zeo 5: Yea.

Tommy: The Black Dino Ranger didn't want me or Kim to fight.

White Tiger: I think the Black Dino Ranger was only trying to stop you from fighting. The question is why?

Tommy What if it has something to with what happen early today?

Zeo 5: I don't think so, but there's only one way to find out.

Tommy: How?

Zeo 5: We ask him.

White Tiger: Normally I would say no, but because he's our future self that will work.

Tommy: Yea, but when?

Zeo 5: Tomorrow. The Black Dino Ranger is training with his Rangers tomorrow. We'll just go early before the other Dino Rangers get there and ask him.

Tommy: I know where he'll be.

Zeo 5: So do we.

Tommy: Sorry, I forgot.

White Tiger: Will meet at Angel Grove Park tomorrow morning and go from there.

The three Tommys went their own way for now, but what they didn't know is that they were being watched the whole time.


End file.
